lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Coast Southron Archer
|spawn = Near Harad, Harondor |drops = Arrow (0-2), Bone (0-1) Haradric armour and equipment |alignment needed = 200 |cost = 40 |NPC = Southron Warlord}} Southron Archers are archers that spawn in Near Harad, and are allied with the Near Harad faction. They are similar to Southron Warriors, except for the fact that they use a bow and arrows instead of Haradric melee equipment. As with all Archer units, they wear their Southron Shield on their back instead of in their left hand like their warrior counterparts. They wear Haradric armour or a Haradric Turban . Behaviour These archers will attack any player or NPC with a negative Near Harad alignment and attempt to shoot it down. They may spawn mounted on a camel. They are slightly more rare than Southron Warriors. Drops Southron Archers commonly drop arrows and bones, and on rare occasion will drop their bow or some of the armour they're wearing. Advantages and Disadvantages Speech Bank Friendly *Welcome, traveller. What brings you to these lands? *Greetings, Person of the North. *Welcome to the dominion of Harad. *You must have travelled far indeed, Person. *What do you seek? Counsel, trade, or war? *It is not often that folk of the North-west find themselves wandering in our lands. *Are you a friend of the Haradrim, or do you come seeking strife? *Let us hope you are no friend of Gondor, Person. *It is rare indeed that we Men of Harad greet Men of the North. *How came you here, Person, and why? *No slave to the corruption of Gondor is welcome in our lands. Let us hope you do not serve Gondor, Person! *I have seen few Men of the North indeed during my days beneath the sun. *Shall you aid us to make war against Gondor? *I would welcome you, Person, but my heart grows uneasy around a traveller from the North. *I hope you are no friend of the Dúnedain, Person. Well, if you were, you would be mere sun-scorched bones by now... *Welcome, Person, to the lands you call Near Harad. *It is no small wonder that one from the North has crossed the Great Desert and lived. *You have journeyed far indeed. *Do you serve the Lord of Mordor, or the Gondorian scum? *Welcome to our warm lands, traveller from the North. *What tidings do you bring to us from the North? *You must be truly blessed to escape the wrath of the Great Desert! Welcome! *Welcome to our lands, traveller from afar. *I have not seen a Man from the North in many long years. Hostile *The desert heat must have addled your brain, Person. We do not suffer your kind here! *Curse you, filth-friend of Gondor! *Return to the foul lands whence you came! *No treachery of the Dúnedain may enter our lands! *May the fires of the desert claim you, Person! *You chose most unwisely in journeying here. *Flee, enemy of Haradwaith! *Your life and your lands shall soon be ours! *This is no place for a villain of the North. *Fool! What madness drove you into this desert? *These lands are not for you, my enemy! *Flee, scum of Gondor. *I will not allow you to terrorise our lands! *Your death shall be swift, scum! *What drove you into this madness? Your end shall be quick. *I will not allow the scum of Gondor to invade our lands! Begone! Category:NPC Category:Near Harad Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Evil Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Archers Category:Coast Southron